


Defending Your Boyfriend

by RebaK1tten



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adult Stiles, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Prompt Fill, Superwolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Steter Prompt site that needs more prompts and fills!<br/>It takes Stiles only a second to determine what’s going on. There’s new hunters in town, his boyfriend is tied to a chair with what must be wolfsbane ropes, based on what looks like rope burn around his neck and now Stiles is pissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defending Your Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [STETER_Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/STETER_Prompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Stiles walks in to Derek's apartment to find two men about to kill Peter...
> 
> (Sorry, it's Peter's apartment, hope that's okay!)

 

“Hey, bugaboo, BevMo was having their five cent sale, so I got us a few bottles of wine and…” Stiles gasps as he’s pushed back against a wall by a large, shaggy haired man holding a proportionately large hunting knife.

“Don’t hurt him,” Peter says quietly. “He’s human and he’s not involved.  Just let him go.”

It takes Stiles only a second to determine what’s going on. There’s new hunters in town, his boyfriend is tied to a chair with what must be wolfsbane ropes, based on what looks like rope burn around his neck and now Stiles is pissed.

“Just let me put this down, please, it’s heavy,” he says moving towards the kitchen counter with his carton and sneaking his phone out of his pocket.

“Hey, kid,” the other man says, grabbing at his arm, “phone down.”

Stiles grins triumphantly, holding the phone over his head showing the name ‘Allison’ to the room. “No worries, she’s one of you guys, you know the Argent family? Just calling them.”

Tall guy and freckled guy exchange a look, with tall guy staying with Stiles and Freckles staying by Peter. Freckles has a really big knife, too, so it’s really not much better, in Stiles’ opinion.

“Hi, Allison, you’re on speaker,” he announces when the phone’s picked up. “Got a little problem over at Peter’s, seems some friends of your family have dropped by unannounced. Given the size of their knives, there may be some overcompensation happening here.”

Allison is quick, thank god. “We weren’t expecting anyone, Stiles. Dad, you don’t know anyone in town, do you?” Chris’ voice is too faint to hear, but Allison comes back on and asks, “Did they give you their names, Stiles? Can I talk with them?”

Stiles holds the phone towards Tall Guy and he looks at Freckles and shrugs. “They’re not real talkative, Allison. There’s a tall guy who needs a haircut and does puppy eyes even better than Scott. And the other guy looks like maybe his brother? Shorter, cute, probably an alcoholic in ten years.”

“Hey!” Freckles exclaims and Peter sighs dramatically, which is the only way he knows how.

“Little pink in the cheeks, dude,” Stiles responds, touching his own face. “Just calling it like I see it.”

Everyone who isn’t tied up startles as the door opens and Chris enters the apartment, followed quickly by Allison, who is still on her phone.

“Oh good, it’s the cavalry, I’m gonna hang up now.” Stiles nods and backs away slightly. “Intruders, these are the Argents. Argents, these are the guys who broke into our house and tied up my boyfriend. Discuss.”

“You’re the Winchesters, aren’t you? Dean and Sam,” Chris states, nodding at Freckles and Tall Guy. “Maybe you didn’t know this, but we’ve got this area covered. So thanks for the offer of help, but you can leave now. Allison, untie Peter.”

“We knew the Argents _had_ this territory, but thought maybe that changed and you retired. After what happened,” Dean states.

“Sorry for your loss,” Sam says and even looks like he means it.

“Thank you,” Chris replies. “We heard about Bobby, sorry, he was a good man.”

Both Sam and Dean look surprised and pause a minute before Dean points at Peter and says, “Thank you. But he’s a werewolf, there are a lot of werewolves in this town, did you not see that?”

“Of course. But the Hales haven’t hurt any humans in years.” He glances at Peter, who is untied, but quietly sitting still for once. Alison stands behind him, watching the two hunters. “We live by a code – they don’t hurt humans and we don’t hunt them.”

“Haven’t hurt anyone in years? Not exactly a ringing recommendation, is it?” Sam responds, incredulous look on his face. “How many years do you give them before it’s considered a non-issue?”

“It depends on the circumstances,” Allison says. “Their family was attacked and killed by renegade hunters. They retaliated and it’s done. They leave humans alone and we leave them alone.”

“Yeah,” Stiles jumps in, “nice, peaceful little ‘burb here, so off you go.”

While they’re talking, Derek, Scott and Isaac enter the apartment and stand quietly by the wall.

“A _lot_ of wolves in this town, you sure you’re okay?” Dean comments, looking around at the new arrivals. “We don’t have any plans; we can hang around a few days.”

“You could do some wine tasting, I can make some recommendations,” Peter suggests. “It is a lovely country here.”

“We’re fine, thank you. We know these wolves. In fact the Sherriff knows them, too.” Chris nods towards Stiles.

“That would be my pops,” he says, grinning broadly. “No secrets around here, everyone in the know and all good. So bye-bye, no thanks for coming, don’t let the door hit you in the ass on your way out.”

Dean looks at Chris questioningly. “So the Sherriff is okay with his son banging a hundred year old werewolf?”

Peter jerks back, looking affronted. “Was that necessary? You break into my home uninvited, ruin my Tuesday afternoon and then insult me?”

“Don’t mind them, honey, but I’ve told you, you do need sunscreen. We’re both fair, I know this stuff.” Stiles looks at the hunters and asks, “So when are you guys leaving? Cause now works for us.”

“Yeah, if you got this, we’ll leave,” Sam says, sheathing his knife, and nodding towards Dean. “If you’re sure.”

“We’re sure,” Alison answers.

“Let me ask you something,” Chris says, leading them towards door. “What made you come here?”

“Instagram,” Dean replies, staring at Peter. “Lots of pictures of happy, frolicking werewolves, all with sparkly eyes and all from here.”

Derek rolls his eyes and snorts. “Seriously, Stiles? Peter nearly died because of your hunger for notes?”

“People were supposed to think I’m really good at photoshop, that’s all!” Stiles exclaims, throwing his hands up. “I’ll take them all right down, promise!”

Sam and Dean exchange a look and Sam shrugs and Dean shrugs and says to Chris, “If you ever get tired of things around here, we can always use a hand. Might be safer.”

 

 


End file.
